Dari Yang Tersayang, Untuk Yang Tercinta
by Haizahr Hana
Summary: "Selamat ulang tahun suamiku. Terima kasih atas segala kebahagiaan yang telah kau berikan untuk kami. Maaf jika diriku belum mampu menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Namun aku berjanji akan melakukan apa pun untuk kebaikanmu sampai batas kemampuanku..." HAPPY BIRTHDAY UZUMAKI NARUTO


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Story © Haizahr hana

 **Warning!**

 **Abal, Membosankan, Typo(s), Mainstream, Alur yang tidak jelas**

 **dan Penyakit aneh lainnya**

 **Family**

 **Romance**

 **Rated T semi M**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **And Klik "Back"**

 **.**

Cerita ini kupersembahkan sebagai kado untuk suami dari Hinata-Hime tercinta.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

 **.**

 **Selamat Menikmati...**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Manis manis manis. Bagi Naruto istrinya sangat manis. Membuat Naruto selalu ingin mengecupnya setiap saat.

Cantik cantik cantik. Untuk Naruto istrinya sangat cantik. Membuat Naruto selalu merasa was-was jika ada laki-laki lain yang ingin memiliki istrinya. Membuat Naruto hanya ingin mengurung istrinya di rumah untuk dia nikmati sendiri kecantikannya.

Baik baik baik. Menurut Naruto istrinya sangatlah baik. Membuat Naruto kagum sekaligus khawatir jika ada pria lain yang salah paham akan kebaikan hati istrinya.

Err... bisakah kita bilang bahwa Naruto terlalu posesif di sini ?

Kuat kuat kuat. Naruto tau bahwa istrinya sangat kuat. Namun semua itu tersimpan dengan baik tertutupi oleh sifat lembutnya. Dan hanya Naruto yang tau betapa kuatnya istrinya. Dan ini hanya akan menjadi rahasianya...

Lembut lembut lembut. Istri Naruto sangatlah lembut. Membuat Naruto selalu ingin menyentuhnya setiap hari. Membuat dia kepayang. Sering, ah, bukan! Naruto bahkan selalu cemburu dengan kedua anaknya yang sekarang lebih sering mendapatkan sentuhan sang istri daripada dirinya.

Naruto selalu ingat bahwa istrinya sangat menggemaskan. Membuat Naruto selalu tidak tahan. Menahan hasrat rindu ketika harus berada di kantor seharian.

Dan yang Naruto tahu, dirinya tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa sang istri mungilnya di dalam pelukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menatap bingung suaminya yang sedari tadi tersenyum dan terkadang menampilkan seringai yang membuat Hinata merinding. Oh, Kami-Sama, apakah suaminya sedang kerasukan? Kenapa sepulang dari kantor suaminya jadi aneh begitu? Dan, apa hal seringai mesum itu hadir di wajah tampan suaminya!

Lelah dengan spekulasinya sendiri, Hinata memutuskan untuk menghampiri suaminya yang tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tersentak ketika merasakan sepasang lengan mungil yang melingkari lehernya dari samping. Ah, jangan lupakan juga wangi lavender yang tiba-tiba tercium oleh hidung mancungnya. Wangi lembut yang selalu membuatnya tenang sekaligus membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya menjerit untuk sesegera mungkin menerkam istrinya.

 _Dasar bocah tengik!_ Batin Kurama. _Kenapa kadar kemesumanmu tidak pernah turun?!_ Rubah itu menggeleng.

"A-anata..." panggil Hinata gugup. "Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu sedari tadi?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Eh!" Hinata tidak bisa untuk tidak tersentak ketika Naruto dengan mudah mengangkatnya dan mendudukan Hinata di paha sekaligus memeluknya erat dari samping.

"Memangnya senyumku seperti apa Hime?"

 _Oh tidak!_ Batin Hinata menjerit. Kenapa suaminya malah balik bertanya dengan tatapan ditambah nada plus ekspresi yang membuat Hinata ingin menampol wajah tampan suaminya dengan sendal yang baru dia beli kemarin!

Dan apa pula hidung mancungnya yang menggesek-gesek leher samping Hinata. Membuat Hinata ingin menggigitnya saja.

Baiklah Hime... itu cukup!

"A-anata, sebaiknya kau mandi!" perintah Hinata sambil terus berusaha menjauhkan kepala Naruto dari leher jenjangnya yang kini terasa basah karena cairan enzim dari suaminya.

"Aku malas Hime..." Naruto menggeram rendah. "Malam ini dingin dan aku tidak mau menyentuh air sekalipun itu air hangat." jelasnya sambil mengecup leher Hinata yang sudah menyerah atas aksi penolakannya.

"Kecuali jika menyentuhmu, maka aku akan bersemangat sedingin apa pun malam ini. Dan akan aku pastikan, malam yang dingin ini akan berubah menjadi hangat dan panas. Terutama untukmu. Kau mau kan, Hime?"

"..."

"..."

Merasa tidak mendapat respon, perlahan Naruto mulai mengangkat kepalanya dari leher jenjang favoritnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat wajah Himenya memerah dengan bibir dan mata yang terkatup rapat. Oh... Hinata kenapa ?

"Hey, Hime! Kau tidak menyimak perkataanku?" Naruto tidak dapat menahan seringainya. Bodoh. Tentu saja dia tahu Hinata menyimak semua ucapannya. Dan wajah merah ini, tentu saja karena Hime-nya malu.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku harus memberi ragsangan kepada Hime-ku ini, agar mata dan mulutnya mau terbuka lagi."

"..."

"Bagaimana, Hime? Aku benarkan?"

Tangan-tangan nakal Naruto mulai bergerilya, menjamah apa pun yang dapat ia jamah.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Hinata tidak tahan. Dengan kadar malu yang sudah sangat tinggi, entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana Hinata mendorong Naruto jatuh yang tentu saja segera ditangkap oleh empuknya tempat tidur, disusul oleh Hinata yang segera memeluk erat perut Naruto.

"Na-naruto-kun no hentai!" jerit Hinata teredam dada bidang Naruto.

Butuh lebih dari satu menit bagi Naruto untuk sadar apa yang telah terjadi, dirinya benar-benar kaget ketika Hinata mendorongnya kuat tadi. Ditambah lagi dengan pelukan erat yang tiba-tiba dilakukan oleh Hime-nya ini.

"Waw! Malam ini kau agresif sekali, Hime! Bahkan kau dulu yang mendorongku ke tempat tidur. Bukankah biasanya itu tugasku?"

Lagi, seringai yang sialnya sangat seksi itu terukir indah di bibir Naruto.

"Hen-hentikan Naruo-kun! Ji-jika tidak, aku tidak akan memberi tahu Naruto-kun sebuah rahasia besar! Sangat besar, yang saat ini hanya aku yang mengetahuinya!"

Dan ucapan itu sukses menghentikan Naruto yang sudah siap dengan seluruh ucapan -godaan- yang, yakinlah, semuanya akan terdengar sangat gombal.

"Rahasia apa Hime?" dan Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar sangat penasaran.

Perlahan Hinata melepas pelukannya dan menyingkir dari atas tubuh Naruto. Berguling ke samping, mencari posisi nyaman untuk berbaring dengan berbantal lengan suaminya.

"Rahasia apa?" ulang Naruto. Matanya menatap langsung mata bulan istrinya. Namun Naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup pipi dan bibir istrinya gemas ketika melihat betapa imut dan menggemaskan istri mungilnya ini. Apa lagi dengan mata yang berbinar indah begitu. Oh, Kami-Sama...

Dan hal itu sukses membuat bibir Hinata mengerucut lucu. Kawaii...

"Ra-rahasia ini adalah sebuah kejutan Naruto-kun!" jelas Hinata bersungguh-sungguh. Mata bulannya menatap Naruto penuh binar.

Naruto tertegun. Antara terpesona dan bingung. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak menuju wajah Hinata, mengusap kelopak mata istrinya hingga sang istri terpejam menikmati sentuhan lembutnya.

"Baiklah Hime, katakan apa itu! Kali ini aku serius dan tidak akan menggodamu." suara Naruto mengalun lembut di telinga Hinata.

Ketika Hinata membuka matanya, yang dia lihat pertama kali adalah mata biru indah Naruto yang tengah menatapnya teduh dan hangat. Membuat Hinata bersemu tipis dengan perasaan hangat dan debar jantung yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri namun menyenangkan.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, apakah Naruto-kun ingat sekarang ini hari apa ?" tanya Hinata sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan dada Naruto.

"Hari ini? Hari ini hari..." Entah bagaimana sang Hokage bisa lupa.

"..."

"Ah, sekarang hari Senin!"

"Dan tanggal?"

"Tanggal..."

"..."

"Tanggal sepuluh?!"

Hinata mengangguk singkat.

"Ah! Berarti hari ini, hari..." Mata Naruto melebar.

"Kau sudah ingat sekarang?" tanya Hinata sambil terkekeh kecil. Kemudian kekehan tersebut berganti dengan senyum lembut ketika melihat Naruto yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut.

Benar dugaannya. Suami pirangnya lupa dengan hari lahirnya sendiri.

Perlahan Hinata bangkit menjadi duduk. Tangannya menarik lembut tangan Naruto, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia ingin suaminya mengikuti apa yang kini dia lakukan.

Naruto menurutinya. Bangkit dan ikut duduk dengan bersila menghadap ke arah Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Kuharap, engkau sudi mendengarkannya."

Dengan lembut, Hinata meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya kuat. Seakan menyalurkan semua perasaan yang ada di dalam hatinya. Serta sedikit memberinya kekuatan melawan rasa malu atas apa yang sebentar lagi akan dia ucapkan.

"Selamat ulang tahun suamiku. Terima kasih atas segala kebahagiaan yang telah kau berikan untuk kami. Maaf jika diriku belum mampu menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Namun aku berjanji akan melakukan apa pun untuk kebaikanmu sampai batas kemampuanku..."

"..."

"Terima kasih karena telah menjadi suami terhebat untukku. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi ayah yang terbaik untuk Boruto dan Himawari. Terima kasih telah melindungi kami. Kami semua mencintaimu, dan kami semua sangat membutuhkanmu..."

"..."

"Maaf jika kami terlalu bergantung padamu. Karena memang pada kenyataannya, engkaulah hidup kami. Naruto-kun, kau adalah hadiah terindah dari Tuhan yang diberikan-Nya kepada kami. Kami beruntung memilikimu dan kuharap engkau pun merasa beruntung memiliki kami. Selamat ulang tahun suamiku. Selamat ulang tahun ayah dari anak-anakku. Selamat ulang tahun kekasihku..."

"..."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto-Kun!"

Tepat setelah Hinata selesai mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya, Naruto tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya. Seketika air matanya menetes, air mata yang sudah dia tahan sejak tadi. Sejak Hinata mulai mengucapkan mantra indah untuk dirinya. Naruto terhanyut.

Segera saja direngkuhnya tubuh mungil istrinya. Memeluknya erat dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar. Namun dia tidak khawatir, karena baik dirinya maupun Hinata tahu, dia sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat bahagia.

Hinata balas memeluk tidak kalah erat. Sesekali mengelus punggung tegap suami yang sangat dia cintai.

Setelah dirasa Naruto sudah agak tenang, perlahan Hinata mengendurkan pelukannya. Melepaskan pelukan mereka untuk kembali menatap wajah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, tadi adalah ucapan selamat ulang tahun, dan sekarang waktunya aku memberikan kadonya untukmu."

"..."

Dengan lembut Hinata meraih tangan Naruto yang diperban dan menggenggamnya. Membawa tangan kuat itu ke wajahnya dan mengecupnya lama.

"Sebenarnya kado ini bukan hanya untukmu Naruto-kun, tapi juga untukku. Aku benar-benar berasa bahagia dan beruntung dia hadir di hari jadimu ini, Anata..."

"..."

Dibimbingnya tangan yang telah dikecupnya tadi kearah perutnya. Menempelkannya di sana dan menekannya lembut.

"Selamat Naruto-kun, sekali lagi kau akan menjadi Ayah!"

"Mak-maksudmu, Hime?"

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Di sini akan lahir kembali penerus Uzumaki, adik Boruto dan Himawari. Anak kita!" Kembali Hinata menekan lembut tangan Naruto di perutnya.

Sekali lagi Naruto merasa diserang. Diserang oleh kebahagiaan bertubi yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan. Hanya dari wanita lembut penuh kasih di depannya inilah dia mendapatkannya.

Tidak tau harus berbicara apa, Naruto hanya mampu kembali memeluk Hinata dengan penuh kasih. Mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara lirih menahan tangis. Badan yang bergetar menampung kebahagiaan.

Mengecup puncak kepala istrinya berkali-kali, Naruto berfikir apakah Kami-Sama tidak terlalu baik kepadanya. Pertama memberikan wanita seperti Hinata untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Wanita yang mencintai dirinya apa adanya. Yang tidak pernah bosan memperhatikannya. Yang membuat dirinya benar-benar memiliki keluarga miliknya sendiri. Istrinya. Uzumaki Hinata-nya.

Lalu Kami-Sama memberinya dua malaikat kecil sebagai penerus darahnya. Sebagai pemacu semangatnya. Membuat Naruto semakin merasa dicintai. Membuat Naruto semakin mengerti apa arti sebuah tanggung jawab. Dua malaikat yang selalu mencintainya, yang sangat berarti baginya. Uzumaki Boruto dan Uzumaki Himawari.

Kini, di hari ulang tahunnya Naruto kembali mendapat hadiah. Mendapatkan kembali seorang malaikat kecil yang akan ikut melengkapi hidupnya. Anak ketiganya. Yang kabar bahagianya datang tepat di hari lahirnya.

"Te-terima kasih, Hinata!" suara Naruto bergetar ketika mengucapkannya. "Kau tahu Hime, kado sesungguhnya di hari lahirku ini, adalah dirimu."

"..."

"Kau dengan segala keajaibanmu. Kau dengan segala keindahanmu, adalah yang terindah dalam hidupku. Terima kasih telah melengkapi hidupku. Maaf jika apa yang kuberikan tidak sebanding dengan seluruh pengorbanan dan segala keajaiban yang telah kau berikan di hidupku."

"..."

"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun selain dirimu. Kumohon jangan bosan padaku. Jangan meninggalkanku. Jika itu sampai terjadi, mungkin aku akan mati"

Hinata ingin menyela ucapan suaminya. Namun untuk membuka mulut pun, Hinata tidak sanggup karena pelukan Naruto yang kian mengerat.

Hinata tidak pernah tahu, hal seperti itulah yang ditakutkan Naruto. Hinata sudah sangat lama mencintainya, Naruto hanya takut cinta istrinya memudar. Atau yang paling buruk, Hinata bosan padanya. Padahal Naruto sudah terlanjur cinta mati pada dirinya. Sangat mendamba pada istrinya.

Sekarang Naruto kembali sadar, bahwa ketakutannya sedikit berlebihan. Naruto kembali yakin, cinta Hinata untuknya tidak akan pudar. Hinata tidak akan bosan padanya. Hinata akan terus mencintainya. Hinata akan terus di sisinya, mendampinginya.

Karena cinta Hinata adalah cinta yang murni. Cinta yang suci. Hinata tidak pernah mencintainya dengan alasan apa pun. Hinata mencintainya karena Hinata memang mencintainya. Hinata mencintai Uzumaki Naruto. Tanpa alasan apa pun.

"Tetaplah di sisiku Hinata! Tetaplah menjadi jiwaku. Maaf belum bisa membahagiakanmu, tapi aku bersumpah akan selalu berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membahagiakanmu. Kau adalah penerangku, kau adalah cahayaku. Tetaplah seperti itu. Kuserahkan seluruh hidupku padamu. Terima kasih untukmu, kekasihku. Terima kasih cintaku. Istriku. Hinataku..."

Kini semuanya berbalik. Hinata tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis, bahkan suara tangisannya lebih keras dari isakan Naruto.

Tapi yang mereka berdua tahu, mereka bahagia.

Bahkan Kurama yang mendengar semua hal tersebut, kini memejamkan mata dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Ikut bahagia dengan segala hal yang terjadi kepada seseorang yang tubuhnya telah dia tempati semenjak seseorang itu lahir.

 _Dia pantas mendapatkannya!_ batin Kurama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cinta adalah hal yang indah. Jika semua hal tepat pada tempatnya.

Cintailah seseorang yang benar-benar kalian cintai. Di mana kalian tidak memiliki alasan untuk mencintai dirinya, kecuali mencintainya.

Baik, cantik dan kaya adalah nafsu. Ketika semua itu hilang, yang tersisa hanya rasa jengah, jenuh dan bosan.

Mencintai apa adanya bukan berarti membiarkan semua sifat buruk yang ada di pasangan kita. Jangan samakan antara membiarkan dan menerima. Cinta yang baik akan membimbing seseorang yang dicintainya berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik.

Perlahan membantu mereka mengurangi sifat yang bisa merugikan diri sendiri maupun orang lain.

Memberitahu dan menunjukkan kepada kita apa yang salah, serta membantu kita untuk memperbaikinya. Bukan membenarkan kesalahan kita sehingga kesalahan tersebut akan menjadi watak dalam diri kita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selamat ulang tahun untuk Hokage ketujuh. Berbahagialah selalu bersama keluarga kecilmu.

Yang menyayangimu.

Warga Honoha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END.**

 **TAMAT.**

 **SELESAI.**

 **.**

Hallo :D

Adakah yang bosan? :D

Adakah yang mengantuk? :D

Sama :D Saya juga :D

(/'o')/\\('o'\\) Wow! Ini fic terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis :D (-_-) baru juga tiga (-_-)

Saya akui, ternyata bosan juga membuat cerita panjang begini :D bercanda :D Tapi memang fic yang panjang, tentunya membutuhkan kesabaran dan ide yang ekstra :D dan ini membuat saya merasa semakin kecil jika melihat karya hebat Author-Author lain :D

Sebenarnya ini semua di luar rencana :D

Niatnya fic ini mau dibuat fic biasa dengan panjang sekitar 600-650 words, tapi beberapa hari kemarin diri ini ingat bahwa hari ulang tahun Naruto sudah dekat, maka sekalian saja saya buat fic ini untuk memeriahkan hari ulang tahun Hokage ketujuh :D

Perhatikan perhatikan perhatikan...

Bagian awal, tengah dan akhir serasa ndak nyambung :D iya kan?! :D ada yang mbatin seperti itu ? :D

\\('0')/ saya \\('0')/

Bagian di dalam kamar itu benar-benar di luar ekspektasi :D jadi maaf kalau hancur :'D

Di sini saya masih dan sedang belajar. Jadi jangan sungkan untuk mengingatkan saya tentang **typo** atau kalimat aneh yang pembaca sekalian temukan pada cerita abal ini :D

Semua ini untuk diri saya sendiri, jadi saya menerima kritik-saran bahkan flame yang membangun sekalipun \\('o')/

Jika saya berada di depan komputer jinjing dan menganggur, sesegera mungkin akan saya benahkan apa yang keliru :D

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic yang –saya tahu- membosankan ini :D

Terus berkarya! (/'o')/\\('o'\\)

Terima kasih :D

Terima kasih :D

Terima kasih :D

 **هايزهر**


End file.
